1 de 2
by tonks-77
Summary: Triangulo amoroso entre Herm-Dr-Ron! Disfruten, cuando vean la 2 van a ver que no es igual a los demás fics..
1. 1 de 2 Herm

1 de 2 parte 3 – Dr. -FLASHBACK- Hermione y Weasley estaban en el pasillo de la cocina, pero no le hacian cosquillas a la pera del cuadro para entrar, sino que estaban hablando.  
  
-Y, Ron? No tenias hambre?Entremos...-dijo la Gryffindor. El otro le contestó: "en realidad queria hablar contigo...Pero no te lo dije delante de harry porque como esta ultimamente se molestaria..." Y q me querias decir? le pregunto ella.No podia ser lo que tanto me temia. Seguro que Weasley queria algun libro o apunte... Pero si fuera asi se lo habria pedido delante de Potter, no?  
  
-Bueno , Hermione... Sé que en este último año he mejorado mucho con las chicas... "que creido de mierda" y veo que con cada novia que tengo pones una cara rara... Yo te queria preguntar si te pasaba algo conmigo... -Entonces mire a hermione. Ella estaba con una expresión de incredulidad, pero al mismo tiempo sonreía. "porque te interesa tanto..? preguntó con voz queda. "porq ami si me pasan cosas contigo" le dijo. Casi salgo de atras del muro y lo aturdo allí mismo al pelirrojo ese. Pero aguardé. Si la respuesta era no... Debía saberlo.  
  
"La verdad..."empezo a decir hermione "desde 2do me pones nerviosa...Pero hasta el año pasado no me habia dado cuenta de que realmente me... me...Weasley sonreía.Pero no de felicidad sino como si lo que dijera Hermione fuera obvio."gustabas" termino ella. El gryffindor se le acercó y le dijo –porque no intentamos? se abrazaron. Note que me ponia colorado.Sali corriendo. –FIN DEL FLASHBACK-  
  
Esto habia pasado hacia mas o menos 1 semana. En ese momento seguia aguantando las miraditas de los 2 en clase, los besos en el recreo, pero como todo buen Slyteryn no podia demostrar debilidad hacia una sangre impura...Ahora estabamos en pociones, Mirando a granger consegui q mi caldero se derritiera, pero obviamente snape no me bajo puntos. Siempre fui su favorito, no se xq. No recordaba el movimiento del encantamiento fregotego, asi que tuve que limpiar con un trapo mi enchastre. No podia quedar mal con hermione pidiendole ayuda a snape, aunque de todos modos a ella no le habria importado, yo no existia para ella. Y lo confirmé cuando se abrazo a su novio y salio de la mazmorra al terminar la hora. Aprete el trapo con furia y senti una quemazon horrible, tenia la mano roja pero ninguna herida. el trapo tambien estaba colorado. Al terminar de limpiar me disponia a salir del aula con crabbe y goyle (ultimos) cuando escuche"malfoy...". Me di vuelta "Que, profesor? "No... nada..." contestó. Y bueh, cada loco con su tema, asi que empece a caminar a mi sala comun, pero a 1/2 camino me detuve. Viendo mi mano manchada se me ocurrio 1 idea. Pero mis 2 matones no podrian acompañarme. "luego los alcanzo", les dije, y fui a la biblioteca, donde habia oido decir a Hermione q iria. Llegue a la seccion de Encantamientos, proxima a la de invisibilidad donde escuche las voces de ellos 2 y luigo los oi besarse. –asco-  
  
Divise a la sra pince, la llamé y le dije que la estaban llamando en Invisibilidad...Al poco rato la escuche calificando a Weasley de degenerado y qcyo cuantas cosas +...Bien! Pero luego pense en qué estarian haciendo para q le dijera eso...bueno, con un poco de suerte estaria haciendo lo mismo unos minutos después. Cuando iba a ir a invisibilidad oi a la Gryffindor q venia hacia donde yo estaba. Cando llegó, avance hacia ella y le pedi ayuda extendiendole mi mano manchada. Cuando la agarro entre las suyas supe q disponia solo de unos segundos. Sin saber bien lo q hacia, tire de ella... que puso cara de susto cuando la aprisione con los brazos contra la pared. Note q se queria soltar..."le doy asco" pense mientras le acariciaba el cabello y le decia lo que sentia x ella."pero no significo nada para ti"pense en voz alta.  
  
Note que ella me miraba y se mordia los labios. Ya no trataba de escapar...era mi ultima oportunidad...- Por lo menos dame un beso... - le dije. ella seguia mirandome, y abrio la boca mientras yo le levantaba la cara... Me aceptaba, asi q ya no perdi + tiempo. Fue un beso largo y ella partcipó. Pero de golpe me empujo y se apartó. Habia perdido mis fuerzas. cuando pude enfocar la vista ela me estaba diciendo que no podia quererme.. (pero besarme si) que eramos demasiado diferentes. Cuando me acaricio la cara crei q no estaba todo perdido. Pero cuando se fue ya no estuve tan seguro. Solo pude caer en una silla de biblioteca. Entonces vi un brillo plateado junto a la pata de la mesa. Me agache y encontre una medalla redonda unida a una cadenita. La abri y me encontre con la fotografia de hermione, que me miraba y me sonreia.   
  
Hola como andan... ojala que les haya gustado este 3er capitulo( + largo que los demas jenny) ya se que les estoy cambiando demasiado la personalidad a todos... pero para eso son los fics.. y al contrario de lo q habia dicho, c vez estoy + cursi... pero no es cuestion de scribir todo de vuelta... asi que disfrutenlo! thanks a los q me mandaron reviews pero aver si mandan 1 poquito +... Porfa! recien empiezo a scribir, necesito 1 poco de aliento! los k. tonks 


	2. 1 de 2 Ron

1de2 parte2(R) Estaba en la biblioteca con hermione,besandonos en la seccion de invisibilidad.Hacia 1 semana habiamos noviado,y me queria matar xq ella me habia querido desde 2do...hubo que esperar hasta 6to xa concretar.Pero lo mejor era q ahora malfoy nunca podria tenerla. En pociones estaba verde de envidia...me encantó.estaba pensando en eso cuando entro la sra pince y nos vio. Me saco a los piques, me dijo de todo hasta que sali de alli. me puse a esperar a hermione en la puerta, pero entonces recorde queella buscaria unos libros que necesitaba, asi que encamine a la sala comun. Alli me encontre con harry.Estaba livido. -No puedo creer como puedes usar asi a hermione. De que estas hablando?le dije. "de que solo estas con ella xq sabes q malfoy la quiere para el"contesto. eso dices tu.yo a Mione la amo."no lo creo"oí en mi cabeza. La amo, dije para sacudir esos pensamientos de mi cabeza."pero la verdad es que me encanta ver la cara de malfoy mientras estoy con ella"pense. No te creo nada! exclamó.Que idiota. "nose de donde lo sacaste"le dije. "solo estas celoso, no?"El no contesto y subio furioso a la habitacion de los chicos. Que le hizo pensar que yo usaba a hermione? Tan obvio soy?o estara celoso de verdad..? Entro hermione. Al verme se alteró. Le mire el cuello, alli y en la cintura tenia unas marcas rojas de manos, como manchas .Le pregunte q era, aunque ya lo sabia; alguien acababa de estar con ella.tampoco traia los libros, lo que me hizo confirmar mis sospechas. Me dijo algo asi: me manche con la pocion de malfoy...dijo bajandose la remera.(cierto en pociones malfoy habia hecho cualquiera y le habian quedado las manos rojas...y yo q crei que la controlaba...No le dije nada. ya me las iba a pagar, pero mientras tanto, A disfrutar! La abrace y luego nos sentamos en el sillon.Luego de 1 rato ella se durmio. Le levante un poco la remera. Definitivamente eso era 1 mano.la abrace y me dormi con ella. Al despertarme y oirla decir "draco"Me levante y me fui a la habitación,furioso. ya no podia resistir +. Hello!!! ya se q esto no parece 1 continuacion, pero ojo, q en c/version aparece algo nuevo... y ya se viene la de draco!!!que le pasara a hermione? y Ron q le hara? se animara malfoy a pelear x ella? veanlo todo...  
...en el proximo capitulo (manden muchos reviews)  
Tonks_77 


	3. 1 de 2 dr

1 de 2 parte 3 – Dr. -FLASHBACK- Hermione y Weasley estaban en el pasillo de la cocina, pero no le hacian cosquillas a la pera del cuadro para entrar, sino que estaban hablando.  
  
-Y, Ron? No tenias hambre?Entremos...-dijo la Gryffindor. El otro le contestó: "en realidad queria hablar contigo...Pero no te lo dije delante de harry porque como esta ultimamente se molestaria..." Y q me querias decir? le pregunto ella.No podia ser lo que tanto me temia. Seguro que Weasley queria algun libro o apunte... Pero si fuera asi se lo habria pedido delante de Potter, no?  
  
-Bueno , Hermione... Sé que en este último año he mejorado mucho con las chicas... "que creido de mierda" y veo que con cada novia que tengo pones una cara rara... Yo te queria preguntar si te pasaba algo conmigo... -Entonces mire a hermione. Ella estaba con una expresión de incredulidad, pero al mismo tiempo sonreía. "porque te interesa tanto..? preguntó con voz queda. "porq ami si me pasan cosas contigo" le dijo. Casi salgo de atras del muro y lo aturdo allí mismo al pelirrojo ese. Pero aguardé. Si la respuesta era no... Debía saberlo.  
  
"La verdad..."empezo a decir hermione "desde 2do me pones nerviosa...Pero hasta el año pasado no me habia dado cuenta de que realmente me... me...Weasley sonreía.Pero no de felicidad sino como si lo que dijera Hermione fuera obvio."gustabas" termino ella. El gryffindor se le acercó y le dijo –porque no intentamos? se abrazaron. Note que me ponia colorado.Sali corriendo. –FIN DEL FLASHBACK-  
  
Esto habia pasado hacia mas o menos 1 semana. En ese momento seguia aguantando las miraditas de los 2 en clase, los besos en el recreo, pero como todo buen Slyteryn no podia demostrar debilidad hacia una sangre impura...Ahora estabamos en pociones, Mirando a granger consegui q mi caldero se derritiera, pero obviamente snape no me bajo puntos. Siempre fui su favorito, no se xq. No recordaba el movimiento del encantamiento fregotego, asi que tuve que limpiar con un trapo mi enchastre. No podia quedar mal con hermione pidiendole ayuda a snape, aunque de todos modos a ella no le habria importado, yo no existia para ella. Y lo confirmé cuando se abrazo a su novio y salio de la mazmorra al terminar la hora. Aprete el trapo con furia y senti una quemazon horrible, tenia la mano roja pero ninguna herida. el trapo tambien estaba colorado. Al terminar de limpiar me disponia a salir del aula con crabbe y goyle (ultimos) cuando escuche"malfoy...". Me di vuelta "Que, profesor? "No... nada..." contestó. Y bueh, cada loco con su tema, asi que empece a caminar a mi sala comun, pero a 1/2 camino me detuve. Viendo mi mano manchada se me ocurrio 1 idea. Pero mis 2 matones no podrian acompañarme. "luego los alcanzo", les dije, y fui a la biblioteca, donde habia oido decir a Hermione q iria. Llegue a la seccion de Encantamientos, proxima a la de invisibilidad donde escuche las voces de ellos 2 y luigo los oi besarse. –asco-  
  
Divise a la sra pince, la llamé y le dije que la estaban llamando en Invisibilidad...Al poco rato la escuche calificando a Weasley de degenerado y qcyo cuantas cosas +...Bien! Pero luego pense en qué estarian haciendo para q le dijera eso...bueno, con un poco de suerte estaria haciendo lo mismo unos minutos después. Cuando iba a ir a invisibilidad oi a la Gryffindor q venia hacia donde yo estaba. Cando llegó, avance hacia ella y le pedi ayuda extendiendole mi mano manchada. Cuando la agarro entre las suyas supe q disponia solo de unos segundos. Sin saber bien lo q hacia, tire de ella... que puso cara de susto cuando la aprisione con los brazos contra la pared. Note q se queria soltar..."le doy asco" pense mientras le acariciaba el cabello y le decia lo que sentia x ella."pero no significo nada para ti"pense en voz alta.  
  
Note que ella me miraba y se mordia los labios. Ya no trataba de escapar...era mi ultima oportunidad...- Por lo menos dame un beso... - le dije. ella seguia mirandome, y abrio la boca mientras yo le levantaba la cara... Me aceptaba, asi q ya no perdi + tiempo. Fue un beso largo y ella partcipó. Pero de golpe me empujo y se apartó. Habia perdido mis fuerzas. cuando pude enfocar la vista ela me estaba diciendo que no podia quererme.. (pero besarme si) que eramos demasiado diferentes. Cuando me acaricio la cara crei q no estaba todo perdido. Pero cuando se fue ya no estuve tan seguro. Solo pude caer en una silla de biblioteca. Entonces vi un brillo plateado junto a la pata de la mesa. Me agache y encontre una medalla redonda unida a una cadenita. La abri y me encontre con la fotografia de hermione, que me miraba y me sonreia.   
  
Hola como andan... ojala que les haya gustado este 3er capitulo( + largo que los demas jenny) ya se que les estoy cambiando demasiado la personalidad a todos... pero para eso son los fics.. y al contrario de lo q habia dicho, c vez estoy + cursi... pero no es cuestion de scribir todo de vuelta... asi que disfrutenlo! thanks a los q me mandaron reviews pero aver si mandan 1 poquito +... Porfa! recien empiezo a scribir, necesito 1 poco de aliento! los k. tonks 


End file.
